


gun and sword boyfriends

by czqy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czqy/pseuds/czqy
Summary: Ever since Keith used that weapon in the ship with the Robeast, Lance can’t stop thinking about it. Is it new? Is it a gun? Does that mean they have the same weapons? He talks to Kosmo about it, but the wolf gets tired of his wondering and teleports him to the Black lion, where he can ask Keith himself.





	gun and sword boyfriends

“You wouldn’t happen to know if that’s a new development, would you? The gun, I mean.” Lance knows Kosmo isn’t going to reply to him—he’s only a wolf after all, although, he _is_ a _cosmic_ wolf, so, maybe he’ll be surprised. Maybe Keith was right, and he actually _can_ talk, and he’ll answer the question that’s been on Lance’s mind since leaving that cruiser. 

A moment passes, and it’s still silent, so Lance sighs. He’s honestly disappointed. Nothing has been happening these past few days, all they’re doing is checking star systems for Robeasts, but they haven’t had any luck. He’s glad for it, of course, it means no gruelling fights, however it also means he’s starting to lose his mind, and any Robeasts they don’t get to are no doubt causing mass amounts of destruction.

They’ve been trading off who Kosmo gets to ride with, because it didn’t seem fair that only Keith got to have company. They obviously still have each other through their intercoms, but sometimes they aren’t up for talking. Today, it’s Lance’s turn. It’s nice having the creature with him, he likes to take his right hand off the controls to run it through Kosmo’s soft fur.

Except, having Kosmo also means Lance is almost constantly reminded of Keith, and _that_ means he keeps thinking about the crush he has on the Black Paladin. 

It wasn’t a sudden development. Rather, it grew over time, slowly approaching Lance, draping itself over him and wrapping around him. Before he knew it, he had been consumed. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Keith looked, or moved, or commanded. More than that though, he couldn’t get enough of the way Keith spoke with him, the way he treated him like he was to be valued. With Keith, he didn’t feel like an outsider. When Keith’s there, he’s never the third-wheel, or the fifth, or the seventh. It’s like he’s the first choice.

Lance hasn’t acted on his feelings at all, because it’s too risky right now when they’re in the middle of a war (he argues with himself about this, because isn’t that the exact reason _why_ he should confess?), and because he’s scared, honestly. Every now and then he gets an inkling that Keith may like him back, and despite it being everything he should want, it makes him back away. He’s afraid he’s going to disappoint. Despite behaving the way he does, Lance has never really been with anyone before, and he doesn’t want to potentially mess it up with Keith. He wants it to be the real deal. He can picture himself spending the rest of his life with this guy. And he figures that if they never get together, they can’t break up. (Great thinking, right?)

So, he just sticks with pining. Admires from afar. Muses aloud. That’s another good thing about having Kosmo with him—it feels like the wolf understands. Whether he comprehends Lance’s words or not, sometimes he’ll make a noise in response. It’s different to when Lance is alone, it doesn’t feel like he’s talking to himself.

“Actually, I don’t know if it can be called a gun. It shot out a laser, a single, long beam. It’s different to all of mine. God, I can’t believe we have the same weapons. Can you believe that, buddy? Does _he_ even know that?” Lance scrunches his face up to consider this, and suddenly there’s a bright light. By the time he realises what’s happening, it’s too late to protest. 

Lance has never been too fond of teleporting, despite how cool it is. It feels like you’re free falling the entire time, and it terrifies Lance to think about what might happen if they don’t make it out the other end, so he’s never gladder to feel something solid beneath him after a jump. This time is no exception. That is, until he registers his surroundings.

He’s in the Black lion. Keith’s noticed Kosmo, no one can miss that flash of light, but he doesn’t know about Lance. He keeps his eyes forwards, and only realises he has another guest when Lance (accidentally) lets out a yelp.

Keith jumps in his seat, whips his head around, and when he spots Lance, his eyes widen. He accidentally jerks his thruster, sending the lion lurching, and turns back around to correct their positioning. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Keith whisper-yells at Lance, and he doesn’t appreciate it. This wasn’t his fault.

“Ask your wolf!”

“So Red has no pilot right now?”

Shit. In the midst of everything Lance forgot about her. He immediately launches up to Keith’s windscreen to look for her. She seems fine, she’s moving, but still, “is Red okay?”

“How would I know?” 

Lance looks at Keith, and Keith stares back at Lance, then they shake their heads. Sometimes, even now, they don’t entirely understand how their lions work.

At this moment, the others’ voices come in through the intercom. 

“Uh, is something happening?”

“Yeah, Black moved funnily, and Lance hasn’t said anything in a while.”

“Hey, who says I have to—” Lance is cut off by Keith smacking his chest. Lance makes an outraged face, but Keith just rolls his eyes. He then makes a gesture that’s something like ‘shut up’.

“Sorry about that guys, I was just testing something. And maybe Lance is just taking a break. So nothing’s wrong. Bye.” He promptly turns communications off.

“Smooth,” Lance teases, smirking. Keith rolls his eyes again.

“Why’re you here again? Hang on…” Keith narrows his eyes and looks around them, “where’s Kosmo?” Lance follows the movement, and confirms that they’re alone. “Is my wolf _alone_ in _your_ lion?” He suddenly sounds very accusatory, and his fierce protectiveness would be hot, if he wasn’t also staring daggers at Lance.

“Dude, this wasn’t my idea! If you want me gone, tell Kosmo to take me back!” Keith watches Lance closely, as if he’s waiting for more, so Lance sighs. “I kept talking about your bayard upgrade, and I guess he got tired of it, so he brought me here to ask you myself.” Keith prompts Lance to go on _again_ , and he takes a moment to show Keith that he’s pushing it, before saying, “Is this the first time it’s happened? Also, is it a gun?”

“Yes, and yes. It’s an energy cannon. Why, you jealous?” There’s a lilt to Keith’s voice, he’s teasing, and it makes Lance swoon.

“What? No! I mean, I have a sword too, so—”

“You have a sword?” The surprise in Keith’s voice reminds Lance that he hasn’t told anyone, and that he hasn’t used the weapon in battle yet either.

“Ah. Yeah. An Altean broadsword.” Keith doesn’t respond for a moment, and Lance suddenly wonders if _he’s_ the one who’s jealous. But then, he hums, nodding.

“Damn. Nice going.” 

“Yup,” Lance replies awkwardly. He doesn’t know what to do now. His questions have been answered. He silently pleads for Kosmo to take him back; he misses Red. It’s kind of uncomfortable being here with Keith, and then it becomes all the more unbearable when Keith says, with an amused tone— 

“Explains why I heard you muttering something about ‘gun and sword boyfriends’.”

Lance freezes. His heart goes into hyperdrive, and the beating of it is very loud in his ears. It feels as time is at a standstill, but he knows that isn’t true, he can see Keith tapping his thumb against the control. He doesn’t know what to say; he doesn’t know if he can speak even if he tried. Keith heard him, so it might mean the others did as well, and now his feelings are out there in the open, and he feels extremely exposed, and— 

“Shit, sorry. I forgot; don’t worry, I’m the only one who heard,” Lance breathes a huge sigh of relief, “our lines were the only ones open at the time, and even if they weren’t you said it so quietly no one else would’ve picked it up.” Lance opens his mouth, but before he can even get the question out, Keith answers it. “Must be some Galra thing.”

“Okay,” Lance’s voice comes out very small, and he nods numbly. Belatedly, he realises that Keith hasn’t actually shown a reaction to what he said. After mustering his courage, he asks, “And you’re… alright with it?”

“With…? Oh, yeah. The Quantum Abyss,” Keith says it as if it explains everything, and then, “But even without that, sometimes you aren’t subtle.” Lance sees the reflection of Keith smirk, and he’s about to protest, when he realises what the first part implies.

“Does that mean…” Lance can’t finish the sentence. He can’t take that leap, not without knowing whether there’s a safety net at the bottom ready to catch him. (There is, though; it’s Keith, who has his arms open.)

“We’re a couple,” Keith gives a small, easy smile. He sounds happy. “Or at least, we will be. I like you, Lance. But that doesn’t mean we have to get together right this moment. Whenever you’re ready.”

Lance takes careful steps to where Keith is, and when he’s beside him, the pilot looks up, meeting his eyes. It takes his breath away. “What if,” he starts, voice barely a whisper, “I’m ready now?” He sees Keith’s grin widen. “I like you too, Keith, and I have for a long time.” Lance looks down, trying to find his words, “I was—” 

Keith stops Lance’s oncoming ramble by placing his hand on Lance’s cheek. Even though Lance’s helmet is in the way, it’s almost as if it wasn’t. Lance can _feel_ Keith’s hand on him, gentle and warm. He leans into it, as best he can, and closes his eyes. He’s suddenly overcome with emotions. He’s scared, terrified now, but also excited, and happy. He’s absolutely over the moon (pun intended). When he opens his eyes again, and raises his head, he’s sure Keith notices his elation. He’s pretty sure he sees it reflected in Keith. He’s better at controlling it, though. While Lance feels like he’s about to burst, Keith calmly takes Lance’s hand in his own, and squeezes. His eyes soften.

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a part 2 is coming some time (I wanted to write them in action but didn’t get to lmao), however this one and that one will also be able to completely be read as standalones :)
> 
> anyways I hoped you guys liked this!
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://riskeith.tumblr.com) ; [TWITTER](http://twitter.com/czqy_)


End file.
